Dulce derrota
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Lelouch casi nunca pierde, eso era hasta que C.C. se cruzó en su vida. ... ¿encontrará la forma de ganar a la bruja?... ¡C.C. x Lelouch! R1


**Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni ahora, ni nunca.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>DULCE DERROTA<strong>

Sabía que se enfadaría, pero a parte de que no le importaba demasiado, él debía de suponérselo, ya que le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes.

Mucho menos cuando tenía hambre y percibía un rico aroma proveniente de la sala.

—¿Onii-sama, ya te has levantado?

C.C. se detuvo un instante al ver a Nunnally desayunando. Sonrió tiernamente, sentándose a su lado.

—Oh… eres C.C.-san, ¿verdad? —rectificó la pequeña de los Lamperouge— no sabía que te hubieses quedado a dormir. ¿Quieres desayunar?, lo preparó Sayoko-san.

La descarada bruja ya había empezado a comer sin esperar el ofrecimiento de la anfitriona, mientras Nunnally se mostraba feliz por poder disfrutar de la compañía de esa persona, que a pesar del interés de Lelouch de mantener en secreto, debía ser muy importante para él, porque no recordaba que hubiese metido jamás a ninguna otra chica a su habitación.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó inocentemente—, cuando era pequeña onii-sama solía dormir conmigo y también con Euphy onee-sama. Recuerdo que nos abrazaba para que no tuviésemos frío y no nos pasase nada malo. Él siempre ha sido muy protector, ¿verdad que sí? —segundos después de hacer la pregunta, se sonrojó, llevándose la mano a la boca—. Perdona si he preguntado de más.

No podía negarlo, le encantaba escuchar este tipo de historias vergonzantes o tiernas, según desde que prisma se mire, de Lelouch. Era una forma de conocer esa parte amable que casi nunca empleaba con ella, más que nada porque su interesada relación tampoco daba mucha opción a que él mostrase su lado más cordial. Pero era algo que tampoco le atormentaba demasiado.

—A mí no me abraza —soltó, mientras bebía un sorbo de leche. Observó la expresión de Nunnally, entre la incredulidad y la culpabilidad por haber sacado el tema.

—¿Onii-sama no es cariñoso contigo?

—Creo que no le gusta que me quede a dormir —dijo con ese doble sentido que tan bien manejaba. Sonrió satisfecha por ver la cara de apuro de la pequeña Lamperouge.

—No puedo creer que mi onii-sama sea tan poco caballeroso —susurró.

—Es solo que no sabe tratar a las mujeres…

Justo en ese momento el mencionado aparecía por el corredor y dada su expresión de enfado, no se había levantado con muy buen pie.

—Sayoko-san, ¿sabes donde está mi camisa? —preguntó, asomándose a la cocina, pero no encontró a la criada, que había salido a hacer unos recados temprano.

Con el torso al descubierto entró en la sala y ahí descubrió por qué no encontraba esa mañana la camisa del uniforme. Como no, C.C. la había cogido sin su consentimiento.

Le molestó tanto este hecho que ni reparó que estaba desayunando mano a mano con Nunnally, cosa que también le tenía prohibido.

—C.C… —masculló, dirigiéndose a las féminas.

—Buenos días Lelouch —saludó ella, con ese aire provocador, al mismo tiempo que flexionaba las rodillas contra su pecho, dejando visible todo su muslo y ropa interior.

Pero Lelouch solo tenía ojos para su camisa.

—Onii-sama.

Detuvo sus pasos hacia C.C. al escuchar a su hermanita, dulcificando su gesto de inmediato.

—Nunnally, ¿qué tal dormiste? —preguntó amablemente, pero le extrañó el ceño fruncido de su hermana

—¿Por qué eres tan poco caballero onii-sama? —reprochó, dejando alucinado al chico. Gruñó rabioso al escuchar la risa contenida de C.C. Lo que le faltaba, que esa bruja invade espacio personal también le pusiese en contra a su hermanita.

Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella más tarde, ahora debía tranquilizar a su apurada y molesta hermana.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, tomándole la mano. Consiguió lo que pretendía, que Nunnally abandonase su tono pseudo hostil, pero aún no estaba convencida del todo.

—Creo que no te portas muy bien con C.C.

Ahora la bruja miraba al techo con diversión, como haciéndose la desentendida, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada mortal que le dedicó su cómplice.

—No sé que te habrá dicho C.C. pero seguro que estaba bromeando. Le encanta gastar bromas —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Ya te dije que yo nunca bromeo —apuntó la bruja, solo para enfurecer más al vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil.

—Entonces, ¿no es verdad que no la abrazas? —cuestionó la pequeña, regresando la sonrisa a su rostro, ilusionada por volver a confiar en la decencia de su idolatrado hermano.

Sin embargo, Lelouch se reincorporó, apartando su mano de entre las suyas. No quería que captase su incomodidad y por tanto sus mentiras.

—Eh… ah… como a cualquier otra amiga —disculpó.

—Pero C.C. no es como cualquier otra amiga porque nunca has metido a ninguna otra chica a tu habitación...

—Sí… eso, tiene otra explicación —trató de excusarse Lamperouge, ya sin saber por donde llevar la conversación y era obvio que C.C. no le iba a ayudar. Es más, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

—… y por eso no creo que sea caballeroso que no quieras que se quede a dormir, sobre todo si tenéis un compromiso. No quiero pensar que mi onii-sama ilusiona a las chica con falsas promesas solo para aprovecharse de ellas… —seguía Nunnally con sus tristes deducciones, angustiando a cada palabra a su pobre hermano.

—Eh… ah… todo eso no es así, son malos entendidos y… no me aprovecho de nadie ni… —excusaba por encima de las palabras de Nunnally, en un vano intento de hacerla callar y por su puesto mantener su reputación limpia a los ojos de su querida hermana.

Los dos hermanos ya hablaban a la vez, la una medio reprochando lo que según ella no era moralmente correcto y el otro intentado disculpar cada una de las falsas acusaciones, pero cuando parecía que tenía todas las de perder, que iba a quedar ante su hermana como una especie de chico aprovechado y pervertido, C.C. saltó de la banqueta.

—No te preocupes Nunnally, Lelouch es todo un caballero —dijo, callando a los Lamperouge.

Nunnally sonrió aliviada y satisfecha, mientras Lelouch siguió el camino de la bruja matándola con la mirada. ¿Es qué encima tendría que darle las gracias?

—Lo ves Nunnally, todo era una broma —tranquilizó, justo antes de salir tras la bruja.

La interceptó ya cuando entraba en su habitación, tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirió colérico.

Con un mínimo gesto, la chica hizo que Lelouch la soltase.

—Yo no he hecho nada, tan solo hablé con Nunnally, que por cierto es mucho más amable que tú —dijo sentándose sobre la cama en actitud relajada.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con ella —intentó sonar intimidante, por ello le irritó la sonrisa de C.C.

—Es ella la que habla conmigo, quizá para compensar el tiempo que su hermano no pasa con ella.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Lelouch, que se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama.

—Vaya, parece que me he equivocado y no eres nada caballero —provocó la chica, haciendo que Lelouch aflojase de inmediato la presión que ejercía en sus brazos.

—Todo lo que hago lo hago por ella, así que no te atrevas a insinuar que no me importa.

La bruja removió un poco el cuerpo y eso fue lo necesario para que Lelouch, ya un poco más calmado, se apartase de encima suya y quedase sentado sobre la cama, llevándose la mano a la cara. Sin duda el despertar de hoy había sido una pesadilla.

Irremediablemente C.C. se compadeció de él, porque a fin de cuentas era tremendamente injusto y también innecesario hacerle sufrir con esos incisivos comentarios, pero no podía evitarlo, sobre todo por ver sus reacciones.

—He dicho lo que he dicho, otra cosa es lo que tu conciencia quiere interpretar —comentó, reincorporándose a su lado.

Lelouch resopló.

—Deja el tema…

—Yo no le he sacado —contestó la bruja, ganándose la enésima mirada mortal por parte de su cómplice en esa mañana.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que C.C. se levantó con uno de sus gráciles movimientos.

—¿Sabes?, solo habla de ti, se preocupa mucho por ti y quiere que seas feliz.

—Ya… —rodó los ojos Lelouch con indiferencia— ¿crees que necesito que me lo cuentes tú para saberlo?

El mordaz comentario de su cómplice no fue de su agrado, más que nada porque ahora le estaba tendiendo una especie de puente, pero como casi siempre, no mostró sus sentimientos. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir deambulando por la habitación.

Poco a poco, Lamperouge fue recuperando la compostura y olvidando este pequeño contratiempo, aunque bueno, de C.C. aún no se podría olvidar en esta mañana porque seguía en posesión de algo que él necesitaba con urgencia.

—C.C. —llamó con serenidad, acercándose a ella— te has puesto mi camisa.

La peliverde paró un instante para mirarse los ropajes. No era la primera vez que le robaba la ropa, ya debía estar acostumbrado.

El chico suspiró.

—La necesito para ir a la escuela.

—¿No tienes más? —cuestionó con despreocupación.

Lelouch apretó los dientes irritado.

—Todas tienen manchas de pizza, por eso te agradecería que me pidieses permiso para ponerte mi ropa.

—Ya… es un inconveniente —dijo como si no fuese con ella.

Y por supuesto que semejante actitud terminó de exasperar al muchacho. La volvió a agarrar del brazo sin ningún rastro de amabilidad.

—No puedo perder más tiempo con tus impertinencias o llegaré tarde.

—¿Te escapas de la escuela cada dos por tres y ahora te preocupa llegar cinco minutos tarde? Eso no es nada coherente Lelouch —replicó la bruja, a la que nuevamente le bastó un sutil movimiento para librarse del agarre de su cómplice.

—No tiene nada que ver, si falto es porque hay cosas más importantes que hacer —contestó Lamperouge sin darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a caer en el juego de la inmortal.

C.C. dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad. Tan inteligente que era para la táctica y la estrategias y siempre caía en la misma trampa. En verdad no sabía lidiar con las mujeres, mucho menos con una bruja milenaria.

—¿También cuando salías para apostar contra nobles? —atacó, evidenciando al chico. Sin duda alguna esa mujer escapaba por completo de su control y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

—Quítate la camisa —suplicó, llevándose la mano a la cara completamente derrotado.

Lelouch entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que una prenda caía sobre su cara, desviando rápidamente la mirada, pues había vuelto a desnudarse ante él sin ningún miramiento.

—Al final sí vas a ser un pervertido —soltó segundos antes de rebozarse entre las sábanas.

El príncipe desheredado estuvo a punto de replicar, pero lo dejó pasar, porque estaba aprendiendo a elegir las batallas en las que luchar y estaba descubriendo que con C.C. era casi imposible ganar.

...

Lelouch regresó a casa bastante tarde, tanto que Nunnally ya estaba acostada.

Se dirigió a su habitación para informarle de su regreso y desearle buenas noches, cosa que siempre hacía aunque estuviese dormida. No podía dormir sin asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien.

Sonrió al encontrarla semi recostada, pasando los dedos por uno de sus libros braille.

—¿No es ya un poco tarde para estar con eso?

Nunnally le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando el libro a un lado y estirando la mano para encontrarse con la de su hermano.

—Me cuesta dormir si tú no estás en casa.

—Perdona, se me hizo un poco tarde —excusó el muchacho, acariciando dulcemente la mano de su hermana.

—No pasa nada mientras vuelvas.

—Nunca te dejaré —aseguró el muchacho.

La chica sintió un profundo confort, más porque al sentir la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, percibía una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

-Onii-sama, siento si te he molestado esta mañana, no era mi intención entrometerme en tus cosas —dijo, pillando desprevenido a Lelouch, que notó cierta pesadumbre en sus palabras.

En realidad el día de Lelouch había mejorado bastante. Había realizado varias incursiones con los caballeros negros realzándose ante la mirada popular como los defensores de la justicia, y sin que el Lancelot ni nadie de Britannia se hubiesen puesto en su camino. Cada día Zero ganaba más adeptos entre el público lo que debilitaba a Britannia mediáticamente y eso le hacía estar más cerca de su victoria y del mundo justo y amable que le prometió a Nunnally.

Por ello, no permitiría que ella se preocupase por nada, mucho menos por las nimiedades de esta mañana.

—Todo está bien Nunnally, yo soy muy feliz de que te preocupes tanto por mí.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz onii-sama y si ya has encontrado a esa persona que te hace feliz quiero que sepas que a mí también me hace feliz —dijo la chica, con esa candidez y benevolencia que siempre desprendía y que emocionaba profundamente a Lelouch.

—Tú eres quien me hace feliz.

No se esperaba la sonrisa cómplice de la chica.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Eso sonrojó levemente al muchacho, cuya respuesta fue besar la frente de Nunnally, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a tumbarse del todo y la arropaba.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Pero antes de salir, su hermanita aún tenía que meterle, involuntariamente eso sí, en otro aprieto.

—Es que como C.C. dijo que no sabes tratar a las mujeres, tengo miedo que no reconozcas a aquella que te hace feliz y no la trates correctamente.

Y lo que hacía tan solo unas horas le hubiese irritado considerablemente ahora hasta le causó gracia.

—Buenas noches Nunnally.

Regresó a su habitación manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro e inesperadamente no desapareció cuando encontró a C.C. metida en su cama. Ni tan siquiera cuando vio hasta cinco cajas de pizza esparcidas por el suelo.

Estaba de buen humor, pero no solo por las victorias conseguidas o por la conversación con su adorada hermana, también porque creía haber descubierto por fin la jugada maestra para acabar con cierto comportamiento de cierta bruja usurpadora. Puede que no supiese tratar a las mujeres, pero sí creía saber como tratarla a ella.

Había estado errando la estrategia todo el rato, cayendo en sus provocaciones una y otra vez. Era como mandar a la reina para defenderse de un peón. Hoy le atacaría con su mismo ataque, mandaría a un simple peón.

Se metió en la cama a su lado pero al contrario que las otras veces desde que se había instalado, que se quedaba tan orillado que a veces hasta despertaba tirado en el suelo, se colocó mirándola.

Todo formaba parte de una estrategia milimétricamente calculada, por ello, no le dio ningún apuro abrazarla desde atrás, pegando el pecho a su espalda. Así estuvo unos segundos hasta que notó que ella se movía y sonrió preparado para saborear su primera victoria.

—¿Qué haces Lelouch? —cuestionó en un tono un poco más exigente de lo normal.

El chico la estrujó más contra sí.

—Pensé que querías que te abrazase, ¿no? —dijo con una desmesurada altanería.

Eso fue lo necesario para disipar las pocas dudas que le habían surgido a C.C. ante tan extraño comportamiento. Entendió lo que pretendía y esta vez ella sería la que lo neutralizaría atacando con toda la artillería.

Agarró los brazos de Lelouch para que no la soltase, mientras removía su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo del chico.

—¿Por fin te vas a comportar como un hombre?

Y el príncipe palideció. Definitivamente esto no estaba en sus planes, ella no debía actuar así; debía enfadarse, despacharle, ignorarle o por lo menos ponerse un poco nerviosa, todas esas posibilidades habían sido contempladas por Lelouch, pero su ingenua cabeza de niño jamás pensó que le seguiría el juego de tal manera.

—Acércate un poco más que casi no puedo sentir tu cuerpo —prosiguió, de manera insinuante.

Pues él sí que sintió alguna reacción en su propio cuerpo, provocando que la soltase como si ardiese y se despegase lo más posible para que no lo notase.

La chica se volteó, pareciéndole adorable lo que encontró. Lelouch estaba blanco, sudando a chorros y completamente desconcertado.

—¿Ya está? —provocó aún más la bruja y Lamperouge se volteó atemorizado. No quería ni verla.

Estaba enfadado con el mundo, consigo mismo pero sobre todo con ella, porque una vez más le había vuelto a derrotar, a pesar de que tenía todo planeado. ¿Sería verdad que era incapaz de tratar con las mujeres? Negó, convenciéndose cada vez más de que esa bruja no podía catalogarse como mujer.

Pero cuando creía que nada podía ser más humillante, sintió el cuerpo de C.C. pegándose al suyo, así como su aliento estremeciendo su cuello, hasta llegar a su oído.

—No intentes ganar a juegos a los que no sabes jugar.

La respuesta del joven fue esconder su rostro colorado en la almohada, porque ahora que toda su estrategia había fracasado, su mente fría se había disipado y su cuerpo sentía y reaccionaba a cada una de las embarazosas acciones de la inmortal.

Su respiración en la nuca, sus largos cabellos cosquilleándole el cuello, sus brazos agarrándose a su pecho, el calor que desprendía y hasta su corazón.

Su sofoco y su vergüenza no le permitieron notarlo de inmediato, pero con el transcurso de los minutos y la vuelta a la calma de su cuerpo, pudo empezar a percibir el latido de su corazón. Chocaba contra su espalda a un ritmo tranquilo y sosegado. Inconscientemente, Lelouch fue acompasando su respiración al latir del corazón de la bruja, mientras su mano se entrelazaba en la mano que mantenía en su pecho, a la altura de su propio corazón.

Esa noche la bruja le había vuelto a derrotar, pero aunque su orgullosa cabeza no le permitiese ser demasiado consciente de ello, su corazón la sintió como la derrota más dulce y placentera de su vida. Una derrota que era acompañada de una profunda felicidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: otra escenita con estos dos de protas que espero que haya sido de su agrado… All hail Lelouch!

Gracias por leer, sean felices **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
